Yurisia Farandole
Yurishia Farandole (ユリシア・ファランドール Yurishia Farandōru) is one of the main protagonists of the Masō Gakuen HxH light novel, manga, and anime. Yurishia is the ace of America. Appearance Yurishia is a beautiful young woman with the typical features of Caucasian descent, having blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin. She looks more mature compared to her age and is famed by others for her large breasts and butt of which she is proud of. Kizuna described her as glamorous and perfect. Her Heart Hybrid Gear looks like a protector with beautiful material. The sleek surface reflects the surrounding light and gold lines of light is running inside it. It has a small surface area which makes one feel uneasy whether it could really accomplish its role as a protector. There are also weapons integrated on the back and around the waist. The two large units stretching out from the back, the Differential Frames (Offensive Mobile Particle Engine) divides the energy they produce for propulsive power and the particle cannon. The units have a mobile style where Yurisia can move them freely using her will, leaving no blind spot for her. Personality She has a clumsy and somewhat big-sister personality. Everyone in Ataraxia respects and adores her as a princess. Yurishia is very confident in her abilities and appearance and is not afraid to take on a lot of opponents all alone. At first, she is quite cold towards Kizuna like most of the girls but later after he saved her from an enemy by risking his own life, she started to develop feelings for him and starts to open up to him little by little. As every ordinary girl, she likes to go on dates as seen when she went with Kizuna to shops and restaurants. She is very free-spirited and carefree when not fighting. She also blushes when Kizuna compliments her.She is very self-confident and holds her position of ace in very high regards also she will do anything to live up to her status as one of the strongest students in Ataraxia. Yurisia also has a unique way of speaking by dragging out the end of her words. Yurishia has suffered from some mother issues since see was a child. She always had more interests in being a superhero than a princess, but her mother wanted her to be a proper lady that was envied by everyone. However, her parents divorced and her mother made a new family. This caused Yurishia to feel her mother had abandoned her. This made it easier for Osiris brainwashing to control her, as Osiris treated her as her daughter and would do S&M with her. She is somewhat perverse as she doesn't mind when is seen naked. When Kizuna and Yurishia were in the simulator, it was revealed that Yurishia likes S&M acts, she also becomes more submissive when she is alone with Kizuna, unlike her usual personality. However, she would subconsciously hold herself back from enjoying it because her mother wouldn't tolerate something so vulgar. After Kizuna used S&M to break Yurishia out of Osiris brainwashing and make her his slave, Yurishia stops holding back. Now, she enjoys being "punished" by Kizuna and considers being his sex slave to be her greatest pride and joy. She even had Kizuna put a collar around her neck so people will know that she's his sex slave, much to Hairu shock. Yurishia is also surprisingly reasonable as she say that handing over the core to next generations is their most important duty today. History Background Plot 'Volume 1' Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills *'Master Combatant:' Hailed herself as the world's strongest on Lemuria, Yurishia is an incredibly skilled fighter in both long range and close melee combat. *'Master Marksmanship:' Yurishia is able to shoot multiple targets at once with great precision regardless of distance. She's been called a long range specialist. *'Keen Intellect: '''Yurishia is far more perceptive and understanding than most people realize. Often, she is the first to catch on to what Kizuna is planning and will act in the best manner to help. *'Immense Stamina:' Yurishia has proven be very resilient and quick to recover both physically and mentally. Noticeably, she can do S&M and Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna, and quickly recover fast enough to fight without any signs of pain or exhaustion from being "punished". Heart Hybrid Gear ⚠ To discern the "first" version from the reinstalled one, I'll respectively name them « HxH - Gear » and « HxH - Magical Armor » ⚠ HxH - Gear « '''Cross' » Yurishia has excellent long-range attacks and an overwhelming offensive powers. The weapons of her almost have a will of its own. They also have extreme destructive capabilities. Almost higher than any other Heart Hybrid Gear. *'Particle Cannons :' Yurishia uses Particle Cannons as her main weapon of choice, she can also easily control them with her mind. *'Diffential Frame : '''Stronger version of the particle cannons, Yurishia can use them both as a weapon or as powerful thrusters **'Hell Fire : Yurishia uses Cross's full bombardment and carries an all-out fire focusing on one point. This ability is able to destroy an A-class Brigand without much effort. * '''Immense Speed: Yurishia is known to be one of the fastest students in Ataraxia, along with Hayuru. * Corruption Armament '« '''Crosshead '» ''': Crosshead is the only close range weapon of her HHG, having a range of only one meter, but its power is overwhelming. HxH - Magical Armor « Cross » The appearance of Cross, like with the other reinstallations, also changed. Cross's overall appearance now has an "Aerodynamic" shape, matching its new speed. The differential frame also became larger and changed its shape. *'Physical :' The power of both thrusters and differential frame greatly improved, allowing her to move with "terrifying speed". *'Differential Frame :' The differential frame's power increased, increasing both her firepower and speed to a whole new level. **'Hell Fire:' Yurishia's full bombardment increased in power to point it can take out several of Thanatos mechanical angels at once. After doing Ecstasy Hybrid, it became powerful enough to instantly evaporate 24 ICBMs without leaving any debris afterwords. *'Corruption Armament « Crosshead » :' Crosshead's power also reached another level, allowing her to break through the source of a machine god's power. Trivia *Her measurements are: B105 W62 H98 *Yurishia has killed more than 300 Brigand's already. *Yurishia hails from America. *Yurishia is Kizuna's sex slave and calls Kizuna 'Master' when they are alone. *She is the first girl who falls for Kizuna Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ataraxia